battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Summer of Heroes
Battlefield Heroes: Summer of Heroes is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around characters from movies released during the summer of 2011. The update was released on May 18th, 2011c. May 2011 - Forum announcement , with subsequent content updates released later that year on June 15th, July 7th, July 20th, August 3rd and August 17th. The update was broken into parts and given their own names, being Heroic Buccaneers, Extraordinary Heroes, Wizards and Savage Heroes. Story As the war rages on, the Royal Army and National Army begin to recruit "extraordinary heroes" throughout the entire globe. The first group to answer the recruitment call were pirates, followed by superheroes that crashed to the earth with super speed and super jump abilities and wizards with telekinetic abilities. Whilst the fighting continued, tribes of barbarians in the north have been fighting their own war. However, a skirmish between two tribesmen was interrupted when a National Army supply crate dropped in between them. The two tribesmen then inspected the weapons inside, and begin to have a fight over a rocket launcher, causing it to misfire and send one of the warriors off to the side. The warrior still left standing is stunned at the power of the rocket launcher, and smirks at its power, before being promptly crushed by a Royal Army supply drop. The two tribes then join the wider conflict with the freshly obtained ordnance. Additions Wicked Wake Released on July 7th, 2011, Wicked Wake is a remake of the popular Wake Island maps from previous Battlefield games. V2 Vengeance changes On August 3rd, 2011, the gamemode V2 Vengeance was released for the maps Buccaneer Bay, Coastal Clash (both day and night) and Riverside Rush. Weapons and Widgets Two weapons and six widgets were released for the update on May 18th, 2011. Royal Army *Captain Royal's Speed Boost *Frost's Amassing Force *Jack's Cloudmaker *Jack's Detonating Brew National Army *Bane's Amassing Force *Blackbeard's Detonating Brew *Hector's Hatred *Metallo's Rocket Jump Cosmetics Thirteen cosmetic sets were released sequentially over the course of the update, some themed around movies released during the summer of 2011, such as and . Royal Army *Jack's Swashbuckler Set (Purchase) *Captain Royal's Set (Purchase) *Frost's Biting Set (Purchase or Royal Pandora's Box) *Inferno's Burning Set (Royal Pandora's Box) *Cruel Barbarian's Set (Purchase) *Cruel Barbarian's 2 Set (Cruel Spoils of War) *Grondolf's Barbarian Set (Cruel Spoils of War) National Army *Blackbeard's Buccaneer Set (Purchase or Blackbeard's Treasure Chest) *Metallo's Set (Purchase) *Bane's Toxic Set (Purchase or National Pandora's Box) *Arcane's Mystic Set (National Pandora's Box) *Brutal Ravager's Set (Purchase) *Brutal Ravager's 2 Set (Brutal Spoils of War) Gallery BFH Jack's Swashbuckler Set Promo.jpeg|Promotional image for the Jack's Swashbuckler set. BFH Blackbeard's Buccaneer Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Blackbeard's Buccaneer set. BFH Summer Superheroes Promo.png|Promotional image for the Captain Royal's set and Metallo's set. BFH Captain Royal's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Captain Royal's set. BFH Metallo's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Metallo's set. BFH Frost's Biting Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Frost's Biting set. BFH Bane's Toxic Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Bane's Toxic set. BFH Summer Gladiator Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Cruel Barbarian's set and Brutal Ravager's set. BFH Cruel Barbarian's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Cruel Barbarian's set. BFH Brutal Ravager's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Brutal Ravager's set. BFH Blackbeard's Treasure Chest.jpg|Promotional image for the Blackbeard's Treasure Chest. BFH Royal Pandora's Box.jpg|Promotional image for the Royal Pandora's Box. BFH National Pandora's Box.jpg|Promotional image for the National Pandora's Box. BFH Cruel Spoils of War.jpg|Promotional image for the Cruel Spoils of War. BFH Brutal Spoils of War.jpg|Promotional image for the Brutal Spoils of War. Videos Summer of Heroes - Heroic Buccaneers! Battlefield Heroes - Extraordinary Heroes! Summer of Heroes - Wizards! Summer of Heroes - Savage Heroes Trivia *The map Perilous Port was originally slated to release for Summer of Heroes, but was delayed to the Halloween 2011 update. External Links *Forum rumours *Background 1 *Background 2 *Background 3 *Background 4 References Category:Addons Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Summer of Heroes